my little build fighters
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: what if gunpla existed in equestria for even before the time of discord. Take a look into such a world and it's impact in the friendship is magic world. Twilight sparkle is the personal student of princess celestia who is also the regulator of the gunpla tournaments where teams from all over gather to be the best. But without a gunpla of her own she will have to do the best her mag
1. prologue

My little build fighters

summary: what if gunpla existed in equestria for even before the time of discord. Take a look into such a world and it's impact in the friendship is magic world. Twilight sparkle is the personal student of princess celestia who is also the regulator of the gunpla tournaments where teams from all over gather to be the best. But without a gunpla of her own she will have to do the best her magic can help her with. But behind the scenes she realizes that she and five others are part of an ancient legend to protect their world from shadow gunpla. Automated gunpla that have terrorized equestria in discord's rule. Follow her adventures as a new gunpla fighter and follow as she journey's to become the best.

Prologue

gunpla a series of robots that have been around since before discord. When they were discovered war became a thing of the past soon ponies and other sentient races found the machines to integrated to ever considering them to be able to live without. The princess of the sun celestia had decreed that gunpla would be the kingdom's best sport. Ponies everywhere soon figured out how to build gunpla themselves kick-starting a world wide revolution. Using new technologies to safely animate the mysterious machines for the sport it had quickly became a way of life. Now we turn to a certain day that would bind seven souls together and create a group that in another universe would become saviors of equestria time and again. We will see the ties that bind them be formed to create the strongest team in equestria! The day six mares gained their cutie-marks at the same time and the birth of a certain dragon. We turn to celestia's school for gifted unicorns and also the gunpla academy a school where young unicorns can learn about their magic and where other ponies would learn about gunpla. Located in canterlot the capital of equestria. We turn to the entrance exam of one twilight sparkle. Her task to hatch a dragon egg. The young lavender unicorn was surprisingly young around three years of age. She had indigo hair and a natural pink streak through it and her tail while wearing a white dress shirt under a dark purple vest while her shorts were black with a surprisingly amethyst skirt over it. What was odd with this version of equestria. Well the residents were humanoid. Like in another universe she had trouble channeling her magic. She clenched her hands as she steadied her feet and concentrated as best as she could. She could feel her magic but was having trouble bringing it to the surface as if it was locked and needed a specific key to be unleashed. Fortunately such a key happened that would change her life and six others. a loud boom resounded in the distance and with a jolt twilight's eyes was engulfed in a white glow as she panicked from the sound. Her horn flared with light that blinded the room as her magic did hatch the egg to the examiner's surprised shout that the egg was a dud! Before he and the watchers were turned into plants as chaos reigned in the building. The energy had caught the attention of celestia and she quickly flew in and saw the effect the rampant magic had. She quickly flew to the young filly and with the touch of her hand the magic vanished and the effects reversed. But the dragon twilight hatched had was accidentally aged to full growth and shattered the ceiling sending a beam to land on the plants that were twilight's parents shattering the pots and destroying them. When the magic reversed they were turned back to normal as corpses. Twilight had fallen unconscious with a baby dragon infant with purple scales and green spines next to her. Celestia looked up while holding the two children in her arms noticing that the unicorn had gained her cutiemark of six stars with only one pink while the rest was white. It was on the back of her hands where all cutie-marks appear. With a wave of her hand she repaired the room and gasped with the examiners at seeing the corpses. "oh my word that's the child's parents they came to give the girl support" said the examiner remembering when they came in. "does she have any family left" asked celestia. "only an older brother who's training to be a guard your highness he won't have time to look after her" said the examiner sadly. Celestia frowned seeing twilight silently cry sensing her parent's were gone in her sleep. "than I will adopt her alongside this baby dragon she will have no place to go and I just can't let my personal student out in the streets" said celestia. "then here's her file princess so you can fill out the form better let the hospital know of the development" sighed the examiner. "yes thank you mana spell-wright and I better come up with a way for her to still connect with her brother. Hmm shining armor why that's my niece's colt friend cadence is sure both love each other that I saw the red thread of fate between them in a few years the two would have been part of my family anyway" said celestia shocked as she read the file then turning to the young three year old unicorn in her arms. 'twilight sparkle something tells me you are something special plus oddly your name fits me and my sister Luna' thought the princess as she walked out her white dress and gold regalia moving slightly from the wind and shimmered in the sunlight. Celestia sighed as she streached her wings flying the two children to her chambers where she deposited both onto the bed and looked at the now night sky looking at the moon that had a silhouette of a pony on it.'oh sister I believe you would like your new niece but right now I believe I should look into that rainbow colored sonic boom I have a feeling that the elements have chosen their bearers' thought the tricolor haired white alicorn as her pink eyes looked at the moon sadly. She turned her gaze to twilight where she hugged celestia in her sleep finding comfort. It wouldn't be until the next day it would be revealed twilight had amnesia with no memory of her parents and what had happened the previous day. After talking with shining armor and cadence she resolved to raise twilight as her own along with the now named dragon who twilight adopted as a younger brother. Shining did grieve for his folks with cadence and knew that it was an accident on twilight's part. He pulled out two gunpla and handed them to celestia. "im sure twi would like to have these they were the gunpla dad and mom built also I got something mom and dad worked on here" said shining pulling out a hexagon device and pressed a button on it and let it drop on a large clear space as I unfolded into a gunpla stage. "it's a portable gunpla battlefield. My parent's were on the gunpla research and development team" explained shining to celestia's wide gaze. Celestia nodded. "fine I will commission them under the name night velvet fields in honor of their creator the blueprints are in the den right" asked celestia carefully holding the gunpla. Shining nodded. "not all the bugs were worked out yet the field generated glitches and is random sometimes it merges programs into new fields. That last one might be an improvement but the rest is nothing to the biggest glitch sometime the plavsky particles alter the gunpla a little. The most affected was those gunpla. In a battle at a half percent health they fuse into a new gunpla it's actually a new magic my folks accidentally created called the cross arment drive spell system. It can work with only one of the gunpla and a non altered gunpla but when both is used for it the abilities are doubled. I think that will fit with twilight more than me" said shining with a frown. "i can have my r&d team work on those so a plavsky crystal is powering this" asked celestia. "a diamond shaped one as big as my hand. Mom incorporated the hammer space spell to the tech to make the collapsed form" said shining with cadence going wide eyed. Shining pressed a button and the device collapsed back into the hexagon like dice. And so a legend starts as we move almost ten years into the future.

(end chapter)


	2. Chapter 1 mare inn the moon pt 1

Well gang here we go we get to see how the whole series of fim is with the addition of gunpla. Are you exhighted. Now than for some answers about what happened last chapter. Think when spike hatched he was aged rapidly and destroyed the roof so It was possible that when he was shrunk that some debris would have fallen on some-pony like that just before the change reversed. Hence what happened to midnight and twilight velvet. And the sudden surge had drained twilight's stamina and had by accident erased her memory of her parents from the trauma. Celestia was just in time to save the rest of twilight's memories making her partially amnesiac. We don't know any other relatives twilight had so with shining and cadence busy it left with no one to look after twilight so she was adopted by her mentor as a solution. Plus celestia's character would have done the same thing considering their canon relationship. Well enough ranting here's chapter one ready gundam fight!

Chapter one mare in the moon part one.

(the tale is canon so let's skip that a bit)

twilight streached her arms as she stood. The now 13 year old lavender unicorn wore a dark purple shirt and indigo bike shorts under her white skirt with her mark stitched in. she was glad her adoptive mom kept their relation secret. The young mare was a natural with magic and was currently exhighted to finally receive the gunpla her folks own. She definitely inherited her parent's smarts and had devised a improvement for the night velvet gunpla stages involving GP bases that stored a personal stage and was more like a pda involving gunpla. She called it the gunpla matrix base or gpm base it resembled normal GP bases but had a more detailed design and the screen showed more like a handheld computer than the original. She was still holding the original modal as her personal gpm base. Celestia had looked proud of her adoptive daughter and now twilight was just putting away the book the mare in the moon and running to the library while ignoring moon-dancer and her friends. A incident when she was six involving a group of three stallions had made her unwilling to make friends easily and swore her off the male population. Celestia was really ticked and was glad twilight was mostly unharmed save some bruises on her face and a slight scar around her horn. She can tolerate stallions but would never see herself getting married to one. If you can connect the dots she was almost raped by pedophiles. Celestia had arrived in time to prevent the trauma inducing act. No one knew she was the adoptive daughter of the sun princess and would rather keep it that was. Sure her birth parents were nobles but they were the kind to not be greedy and help the populace. She was almost to the library when she spotted one prince blueblood waiting at the door not seeing her yet. She shuddered as the guy won't take the hint she was not interested in males. So using the teleport spell she entered the tower avoiding the so called 'prince' she ran up to her room and smiled seeing her eleven year old dragon brother spike. Her magic had an odd effect on him when he was hatched. Like the ponies he was humanized with his humanoid body structure. He wore a green jacket over a blue shirt and dark purple pants. On the back of his hands was a swirl of green fire emblazoned. He was so far the only dragon with a cutiemark. His spines had shrunk and had grown some hair on the top that was naturally in spikes. It was as green as his spines. He was placing books in their place by genre and title. He noticed twilight enter. "hey sis let me guess blueblood is out there" asked spike having felt his sister's magic. "yeah why won't he take the hint I don't like him right now he went from annoyance to stalker" groaned twilight as she pulled out her book. "by the way the prophecy of the mare in the moon is this year you know how mom said about our aunt being pocessed well looks like she's going to escape soon" twilight added as she placed it on her desk. "want me to send mom a note about blueblood and this prophecy" asked spike with a knowing smile. "yes please I can't take much more of blueblood" said twilight. Spike wrote out the letter and breathed fire on it and the smoke flew out the window. Soon enough he breathed emerald fire again and out of it was a scroll.

-dear twilight thanks for telling me about blueblood as a favor I want you to oversee the summer sun celebration in ponyville and if you can make some friends! Get away from the books for a while I am getting worried about you. I know you have been having trouble making friends since that incident but maybe some new surroundings will help you make friends finally. Signed princess celestia.

"i wonder if she's talking about the elements of harmony she told me about when I was seven. She did say that they work with friendship and besides shining and you spike I don't have friends" said twilight as spike received a checklist on his gpm base. "we will find out in ponyville so let's go" said spike as twilight teleported the two out and reappeared in the castle garden where a chariot was waiting. In the chariot was a package. Twilight opened it to see the gunpla her birth parent's owned. Night guardian and burst solar. Night gardian was based off the legendary age gundam colored black with silver trim and had the wings of beginning gundam. Burst solar was the opposite with being the colors of fire and was based of the unicorn gundam. Unlike the unicorn gundam burst solar had the wings of a Pegasus added made custom by twilight velvet. It was really three thin strips of metal on a hinge that was crafted into a surprising accurate Pegasus wing found on pegasi. The custom parts to finish the two were a pair of boost wing for night guardian with the hover cycle for burst solar. On the way over twilight looked them over wondering how they could fuze into a new gunpla during battle. She was more of a builder than fighter like a certain sei iori but she knew what to do. She placed the gunpla in her hammer-space and soon the two arrived at ponyville. And immediately as they jumped out of the chariot they were met with a pink furred earth pony dressed in a blue shirt and pink skirt. Her mane and tail was curled and wild like cotton candy and her mark was three balloons. One blue on yellow string the other two was the inverse. She jumped and gasped dramatically than faster than they thought she zoomed out of sight. Twilight and spike just gave each other odd looks. "what in the world just happened" asked twilight to spike's shrug. The two than continued on their trip, "okay first up is sweet apple acres and we gotta meet some pony named applejack" said spike going over the check list. They walked right on over to the farm they saw from above and soon came to the sight of a lot of earth ponies prepairing for the celebration. Twilight knew some of them from when ever they were in canterlot to update the records of the crops each year for the towns and cities but this was big. She spotted a large red stallion in a overalls and a white shirt. His mark was a green apple. "excuse me but do you know where I can find applejack im on assignment for the princess to oversee the celebration" said twilight with a smile. The large male just nodded and pointed to a orange furred blonde wearing a stetson hat and dressed in the usual cowgirl farmer outfit. But what made them wide eyed was her strength. She was carrying about twenty barrels of apples easy and also seemed to have good balance. To twilight that kind of strength was only possible if through the use of a levitation spell. But it was clear the pony before her was completely earth pony. Both made the mental note not to make her ticked off. She spotted them and chuckled at the wide eyed look. "howdy there names applejack co-owner of sweet apple acres I see you met my big brother big Macintosh or big mac for short" said the mare as she set her load down and shook twilight's hand. "yes nice to meet you im twilight sparkle I was sent to over see the celebration I just didn't expect who I was sent to meet to be so strong for such a lean frame remind me never to tick you off" chuckled twilight nervously. "ah shucks sorry to scare ya like that it comes naturally for me and I spent a lot of time leaning how to control it accidentally sent some ponies to the clinic for broken bones" sweet dropped applejack. "ah well I recognize some of these ponies when they visited the princess to update the crop records" said twilight waving to those she recognized. "yep with such a large celebration we called family from all over to help out. I will introduce you and have ya try some of what we got for the celebration" nodded applejack. "soup's on everypony" said applejack and in a flash twilight and spike was seated with the apple clan and twilight was introduced to each apple member while trying on of each dish. She nodded to applejack once she finished. "wow applejack im sure the princess will love this she has been complaining lately that she wanted simple food every no and again despite her denial to her cake addiction" said twilight with a giggle. "well if your able to put all this food away in your gut than say something like that makes me proud to call you an honorary member of my family" said applejack as a yellow furred kid with crimson hair and a pink bow nodded. "can't get more honest if she tried that's the highest compliment you can get for impressing my sister im apple bloom by the way" said the filly. She wore a white shirt and red skirt with midnight blue shorts underneath. Twilight smiled as spike checked off his list. She was glad her adoptive mother would finally get a brake from the high class food for a while. "okay next up is to meet up with ponyville's weather manager rainbow dash to make sure the weather is ready for the celebration" said spike. "ah if you want my advice try the field a mile down the road she likes to practice her flying and gunpla there at this time of day" said applejack with a nod to the left of the farm. "thanks for the tip see you later" said twilight as she and her brother spike walked on their way. (end chapter)


	3. Chapter 2 mare in the moon part 2

Chapter two mare in the moon part 2 battle with rainbow dash enter xros arment system fusion eclipse!

Twilight and spike soon found rainbow dash practicing her flying. She was a cyan mare with a multicolored mane and tail with bird like wings. She wore a blue vest over a white shirt and blue skin tight tights on her legs with a triangle cut out to show her thighs. Her magenta eyes were focused. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up crashing into twilight right into some mud. Spike slapped his face wondering what was with the Pegasus. Twilight pushed the cyan mare off her and glared with mud covering her wondering how the multicolored girl managed to avoid getting mud on herself. "hey watch where your going!" said twilight in disbelief of what just happened. "word of advice learn to slow down before landing and watch where your heading" said spike helping twilight up and was glad he was holding twilight's shoulder bag. "he-he yeah sorry let me get that mud off with my patented shower than rain-blow dry" said rainbow jumping on a cloud soaking twilight with rain than sped around her drying her off mud free but now her hair was messed up and looked like bed head. Twilight was not amused. "aren't you supposed to be handling the weather right now rainbow dash" asked twilight with a glare. "eh I can get on that later" said rainbow dash with a shrug. Twilight than had the perfect idea on how to get rainbow to do her job before her adoptive mother came. "here's a little deal than if you beat me in a gunpla battle you can do your job later like you want but if I win you do the job now since I was sent to over see the celebration. I think an athlete like yourself might want the challenge" said twilight with a smirk. "well I was about to practice my gunpla now anyway sure why not" said rainbow. Twilight smirked and pulled out her personal stage the same one shining showed the princess years ago that was the prototype of the more modern stages. Clicking the button twilight rolled the dice into the field before them and it unfolded. Taking their spots twilight pulled out her GP base. Rainbow rose an eyebrow seeing it was not a GP base she recognized. She pulled out the old version the ones ponies used before they got upgraded. Twilight wondered how she didn't have a gpm base. -please set your GP base- was heard from the stage's AI. Twilight ginned as she placed her's in the designated slot. Once in the gpm base unfolded to it's triple size for three gunpla. Twilight put on her parent's gunpla and soon the stage activated. -beginning plavsky particle dispersal- was heard as in a rush of blue particles the two ponies were in the holographic cockpits. -please set your gunpla- was heard. Twilight smirked and put on the two gunpla she owned. Rainbow dash had put on a cyan version of the unicorn gundam with the arms looking like they came from a g-gundam set with the trim being random colors found in the owners hair. "twilight sparkle Night guardian and burst solar action start!" called twilight as her two gunpla launched. Her gunpla shot out of the gate and the battle started with a new random field. -field fusion: forest dessert- was selected. It was a mix of the forest and dessert fields making it a basic yet even battle field. "why did you send out two" asked rainbow confused. "so I can try out a unique function my parent's discovered with these gunpla by accident" said twilight tapping a code into her gpm base. -x.a.s. Online gunpla fusion- was heard from her gpm base as the two gunpla started to glow with blue electricity. Before both turned into orbs of light with a faint silhouette inside. both spun around before colliding. When the resulting flash died down before rainbow was a new gunpla. It had a slight resemblance to the original gunpla twilight owned only was now dark purple with dark blue trim with the wings of the gunpla resembling a boomerang. In it's hand was a gear hilted beam sword. It had a shield that was a mix of the previous two gunpla. The gunpla's optics flashed. "alright ikuze dusk eclipse" said twilight as she moved her gunpla to the forest. Rainbow just stared at what she witnessed in disbelief. She shook her head and gained a smirk. A challenge indeed with that kind of ability she was sure that this twilight was going to be the one she could see as a rival to boost her gunpla skills to the max. "yosha ikuze burst spectrum" said rainbow shooting with a beam rifle. Dusk eclipse dodged and shot forward with the gear beam sword both soon entered a battle in the 'sky' using their beam sabers and shields. Twilight gritted her teeth. For her first battle she was doing quite well. She quickly made her gunpla spin around and slash the burst spectrum gunpla into a patch of tree's making some fall. Rainbow grinned and switched to her beam rifle and started to fight long range. Than came a surprise she didn't see coming. The beam sword dissipated as the gear opened and panels shot out on small support structures before configuring into a rifle. Twilight was also not expecting that. 'what the it's like my gunpla is alive' thought twilight in surprise. 'it's like my biological parents are watching over me through this gunpla, I may not remember them but im glad' twilight grinned and started a shoot out with rainbow. With that surprise rainbow dropped her guard and twilight took advantage. "hisatsu lunar crescent!" called twilight as the gear became a beam sword again and shot forward on it's thrusters as the blade went from the normal green to silver. It slashed as it passed the burst spectrum in an x pattern than slashed downwards and landed on the ground as the wings folded down and the sword deactivated. The gunpla spun the handle and placed it in the pack the wings were at and the sword handle collapsed into the gear as it sank into a nitch in between the wings. Once that was done twilight called out. "final end" and with that the burst spectrum exploded and a buzz sounded. -battle ended- was heard before the field deactivated. Rainbow collected the thankfully intact pieces of her gunpla and twilight grabbed her dusk eclipse wondering why it hasn't separated into her original gunpla. "wow twilight you matched me move for move that never happened before. Out of all ponyville im the best gunpla player around and the fact you beat me shows I still have a lot to learn about gunpla if something like that fusion thing is possible" said rainbow. "thanks the gunpla used to be my parent's own gunpla. The ability they used is unique only to them" said twilight. "wow so your parent's must trust you a lot to use their old gunpla" said rainbow. "actually there all I have left of them an accident when I got my cutie mark took all my memories I had of my parents who died in the incident. From what I heard a sonic boom with a rainbow color caused me to have a magic spike and hatch a dud dragon egg and accidentally aged him while any ponies in the room was turned into plants. When I was calmed down by celestia the dragon reverted to an infant and the debris crushed the plants that was my parent's before the magic could reverse on them. Why are you giving me that look" asked twilight as rainbow looked guilty and shocked. "twilight I was the cause of that incident it was when I got my cutiemark I didn't know what had happened because I pulled off the first sonic rainboom in history. Im sorry for what happened there. Guess I better make sure something like that won't happen again. If it's any consolation you can be part of my family to make up for what you lost a bit. Never had a sister before" said rainbow as the stage folded and rainbow walked over and hugged the surprised unicorn. Twilight sighed and nodded. "okay but promise me you won't feel guilty about it it was an accident after all" said twilight. "guess I got another sister as well" said spike with a chuckle. "wait your the dragon twilight hatched right" asked rainbow. "yep name's spike scales adoptive little brother to the mare you just adopted as a sister" said spike with a grin. "and thanks rainbow for giving me the best first fight with gunpla ever if magic in general wasn't my talent than gunpla would have been my mark" said twilight. "that was your first fight really oh sister you got potential well a deals a deal I will get the weather done in ten seconds" said rainbow and with spike timing her the cyan Pegasus shot into the sky and cleared the sky while showing off her skills at flight to the new family she just gained. Landing spike nodded. "ten seconds exactly your right you do have potential to be a wonder bolt but you need to practice control and slowing down during landings plus knowing the history of the wonderbolts. My advice glide to bleed some speed off before landing. Gives you time to catch your breath as well" said spike. "plus I can help you study for the history part I just love to learn" said twilight. "just so you know she is into mares from a incident about six years back so with that in mind make sure no stallions try to hit on her otherwise she might use a magic construct to send them to the hospital" said spike with a sigh showing that it happened oftain mostly blueblood though. "ah gotcha im a bit the same way without the incident part. Both my mothers raised me right for the most part. Im half griffon and yeah I have no clue how that happened" said rainbow in understanding. "explains the nails" said spike noting the cyan mare's fingers had a slight claw shape. "and why im a tomboy in personality" said rainbow. Rainbow led twilight to town hall where she knew rarity was hard at work with décor. And both mares had to stifle a giggle noting that spike seemed to fall in love with the white unicorn with purple curled dressed in a white dress with white bike shorts underneath with her cutiemark being three diamonds. She smiled at her work before rainbow called out to her. "hey rarity someone want's to talk to you" smiled rainbow as the fashionesta turned to them."oh rainbow did you use your drying move again geez darling come with me so I can get that mane fixed. And I like your style mister dragon didn't think your kind would look like that though" said rarity. "side effect when I hatched him my magic altered his DNA to the point of making him more like a pony than dragon as indicated by the fact he has a cutiemark. Even celestia herself said he's actually blood related to me from my magic" explained twilight with a sheepish smile. "ah so he's one of a kind than well mister dragon your wellcome to come with us and your relative" said rarity as she shook his hand with her own. "it's all right and please call me spike milady well after you" said spike with a smile and a nod. Rarity took the group to her boutique and fixed twilight's mane while handing twilight some fabric. "now dear from what rainbow told me your overseeing the preparations right? Well I need to tailor you an outfit for the occasion it's my job after all" said rarity with a smile. "thank you" said twilight. Rarity kindly sent spike out of the room and after working her magic twilight now wore a beautiful violet dress with an indigo and pink trim with small stars through the skirt of the dress and with some violet hair clips on twilight's bangs and after they were put into a ponytail and to make the outfit complete was a pair of light purple gloves that reached her upper forearm. Spike came back into the room holding dark purple slippers and twilight tried them on and rarity nodded at the drake for the insight. "yes this fit's you to a t. and with only your natural beauty shown it is rather stunning. This is by far my best work yet" said rarity. "thank you rarity I just hope my teacher approves of this I forgot that I needed to dress for the occasion" said twilight. "no problem so who is your teacher dear you must hold him/her with high regard" said rarity trying to see what kind of pony rainbow's new friend was. "the princess herself with twilight's reserves celestia made twilight her personal apprentice to help make sure her magic doesn't go out of control and accidentally kill twilight in the process. Twilight's magic can rival her teachers own in sheer amount. She did learn how to control her emotions but when she get's mad she goes through a rage shift reminiscent of her teacher" said spike. "that sounds interesting but I think there is something more to the relationship if im right. From how mush you hold the princess in such high regard your like a daughter to her aren't you" asked rarity with a smirk at twilight's flustered expression. "she adopted me when my parents died actually so far no one else but me, spike, my older brother, his mare friend, and the princess only know this. Though we made sure to keep it secret especially since I am now the head of house sparkle. My older brother turned down the title because he was becoming captain of the royal guard and was still in training to take care of me. We didn't have any other relatives so celestia had only one choice at the time." said twilight surprised at rarity's insight. "ah that explains much dear my goal may be to be the best fashion designer in equestria but I would rather not handle giving false respect to the nobles of canterlot. So far your the only one I have any respect for. You carry yourself more humbly than most would think" said rarity. "considering she is a now former introvert im not surprised and she's finally making friends since she buried herself in her studies" said spike with a laugh. "to be honest I feel like we knew each other a long time even though we just met" said twilight. "yeah same here well twilight change back so we can check Fluttershy and the music" said spike checking weather and décor off the checklist. "right thanks for the dress rarity" said twilight with a smile and with a flash of her horn the dress was switched with her regular outfit. "hammer space spell really handy with quick changes" said twilight with a giggle at rarity's impressed look. With that the three walked off with rainbow now acting as their guide through town. The now trio of adoptive siblings were wondering how the rest of the day was going to go. (end chapter)


End file.
